Junjo Romantica AU
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is suddenly having some unexpected and odd problems. What started as a need for some college entrance exam tutoring has somehow led her to being romanced by a suave older man who also happens to be her big brother's best friend. AU! FemMisakiXUsagi-san. I am just trying something out. Usagi-san like men and women.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this, listen to this please.

This is an AU (Authors universe) so yes it's a gender bent, please don't flame. Believe me I love yahoo as mush as my cousin likes Yuri and believe me she likes it so please at least try to give this a chance.

Disclaimer: Don't own Junjou roamntica

* * *

_'This building...,'_ She thought with anxiety, _'Is the super luxury housing that was built on the circumference of earth.."_

eighteen year old Misaki Takahashi grimaced and clutched the plastic bag that held a metal pot filled with soup tighter. She wore a dark green hoodie that partially covered a beige wavy skirt, over the sweater was a light jacket that was left unzipped. She wore black knee length socks and converse shoes and her shoulder length hair was tied back.

Her emerald eyes narrowed, '_I shouldn't be bringing pork soup at a place like this._'

Swallowing her nervousness, Misaki walked in the building. She made it to the top floor and walked to the room she was supposed to find and rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

She rang it again, this time twice.

Still nothing.

Again, she rang it. Multiple times.

_'Damnit, no ones answering the door,'_ She thought in annoyance.

So what is a regular girl like her doing at a place like this? Because the guy who lived there was about to become her new tutor. This guy was like a god, super best selling novelist- Akihiko Usami. At least that's what Misaki had heard since she was never a book reader, she was not excited. But for some odd reason, this 'god' is her brother's friend.

Anyway her first impression was bad.

* * *

Misaki glared at her mock test results as she walked back home from school. Her uniform jacket was unbuttoned to make feel a little bit comfortable.

_'Only four more months until the entrance exams,'_ her annoyance faded until a melancholy mood,_ 'And if I'm still testing like this... I'm in trouble.'_

She made it to her home and opened the door, "I'm ho- ?!"

The girl stopped her sentence at what she saw, an unknown man was embracing her brother. As if to kiss him.

Takahiro smiled, "Oh, welcome back Misaki."

Misaki was still frozen in shock that she could not respond immediately but only mutter out, 'Ni-nii-chan...?"

Her brother was too focused on his friend, "Hey Usagi-san, let me go now."

The silver haired man eyed the stunned girl, "Is she your kid sister?"

"Yep, Miskai this is my friend Akihiko Usami, "Said Takahiro, completely oblivious at the events that had happened.

Akihiko then smirked at the girl, "You two are completely different."

Misaki, still blushing, glared at the man.

* * *

_'He did say I can let myself if he's not home,'_ She thought to herself, looking around at the spacious condo, " This place is so big!"

Misaki continued to look around as she set the pot on the coffee table, a package caught her eye. It was package filled with books, with her tutors name on it.

_'No way he wrote this?'_

She flipped through the pages and set it down, another package caught her attention. it was also filled with books but of a different kind. It was a boys love novel with a different pen name, Misaki blushed and flipped through the pages. She stopped dead and glared at the page.

Her brother and Akihiko's names were used for the main characters, the teens anger bubbled as she read on and on and on.

_'Akihiko then... Takahiro also...'_

She exploded. Her anger almost shook the building.

With all her furry, Misaki kicked opened the door she was sure was the master bedroom, "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD PIECE OF CRAP AUTHOR! THIS STUPID BOOK IS ABOUT YOU AND MY BROTHER ISN'T IT?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

She stopped her yelling when she saw the room, it was like a child's room. Teddy bears were all over the place, a bunny was seen playing the drums and a model train was 'choo-choo ing' around. Misaki's eyes widened, no way, she thought and looked at the lump on the bed.

It was Akihiko, he was angry from being woken up, "You saw..."

Immediately, all of the girls anger blew away. Fear and dread replaced it.

'The great author Akihiko Usami, graduated T university of law at the top of his class. The youngest ever to the Naomori Award,' Misaki shook her head, 'D-don't be intimidated you!'

Finding her voice the girl spoke in anger, " Hey you! the characters in this dirty book are you and brother, aren't they?!"

She threw the book down on the ground, "You are a pervert."

The man just simply looked at the girl as she yelled.

"I knew there was something weird about you the moment we meet! You were hanging all over my brother and you said that for tutoring me, you just wanted his homemade pork soup as payment," Misaki's emerald eyes shot daggers, "It's creepy!"

With her ranting going on, she had failed to notice the man on the bed had got up and walk to her.

"So don't even think about tempting him, he may be naïve and gentle but that does not you the right to take advantage of him."

A hand was slammed on the wall beside the girl making her stop her tantrum, she looked up and gulped.

Akihiko looked down at the girl, "Taking advantage of him?"

Misaki stuttered, " Uhh...But..."

"Did Takahiro ever say he was being taken advantage of?" The man removed his hand, waiting for an answer.

The tension was almost enough to make the girl choke, she slowly shook her head, "N.. No... He didn't but still... A- Anyway, don't go near my brother!"

She continued to glare at the man before her, "Find someone else! Anyone will do right?!"

Akihiko's eyes widened but he grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her to the bed.

"Hey, wait...!" She cried out, struggling to fight back against the man.

She was thrown on the bed flat on her back, her skirt flipped up. The older man was on top of her on his hands and knees with one knee between her legs.

Misaki blushed, "What?"

"What do you know?" Akihiko growled.

'W...Wait!"

She tried to get up but she was pinned by the large hand on her tiny wrist.

"What do you know about my relationship with Takahiro anyway?" The man asked.

Misaki glared, "Hey, let go."

She swung her pinned wrist away from his grasp and flipped her body to crawl away but the hand that held her wrist was now planted on her hand, shoving her face on the mattress. Misaki's muffled grunt were heard as she tried to get up only managing to get on her knees.

" 'Anyone will do' huh?" Akihiko said calmly releasing the girl's head so she could breathe, "You piss me off."

His hand lightly touched Misaki's zebra striped panties.

This startled the girl and she swung her leg, "Bastard! What the hell are you...?!"

She raised her fist against the man but he grabbed it and pushed the girl on the bed again.

A blush found its way on Misaki's cheek, "Quit it!"

She gasped when the authors large hand cupped her small breast, pushing her back against him.

"Anyone..." He breathed huskily in her ear, " You were the one who said it right?"

Misaki could not find her voice as the hand went in her shirt and under her bra, rubbing the her nipples and pinching them. A wave of pleasure spread through the girls but she resisted.

"H...Hold on a second," She cried out, only to have Akihiko suck on her neck, "Stop it!... You pervert!"

She then felt the man's other hand slipped into her panties, they were now playing with her folds, slowly caressing them and the small bud between them. Misaki bit her bottom lip to hold back her moans.

Akihiko stopped sucking on the girl's neck and smirked, " If you want to call for help, why don't you go ahead and cry out. Little miss dummy who got a D."

Misaki growled and shot a dirty look at the man, "What did you say?"

The man smirked and continued to play with girl's folds, they were now wet and pulsing. The girl shivered in pleasure but she refused to cry out, her body was shaking so much that she collapsed on the bed gripping onto the sheets.

_'I will not... cry out!'_

Akihiko smirked, "You live up to your name, beautiful blossom."

He then inserted a finger inside the girls heat.

All the willpower Misaki had was gone, she tensed and moaned as she climaxed.

"Ah!"

Misaki was now a panting mess on the bed, her panties were down to her thighs. her essence dripping on Akihikos fingers, he lick them with a smirk.

"That was fast," He said offhandedly.

Misaki clutched on the bed sheets, she angry, even angrier than before.

_'I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!'_

* * *

R&R please

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I finally made the second chapter yay!

I was asked if Misaki would still be stubborn as a girl.

My answer: Fem-Misaki will still be stubborn because of the whole 'he's my brother's best friend' thing.

* * *

Akihiko puffed a cigarette as Misaki, who was now cleaned and composed, sat opposite of him in the living room. She glared razor sharp dagger at him but she remained calm, she did not want retaliation.

"I've been drawn to the idea of a common middle class family, you see, "The man spoke with the stick dangling in his mouth, "In order to recreate thing normal kids do. I started to collect toys and it soon turned into an obsession. What you saw was a result."

He pointed at a large teddy bear that sitting next to him, " This is Suzuki by the way."

' That way of thinking is already abnormal ya'know,' Misaki thought to herself slouching.

She then got an idea and crossed a slender leg over the other, she then pointed at the author, "Oh I get it now, you're just a rich boy. I see how it is, a father abandoned his family, a mother who cares only about herself. Living with parents who were only of name only, while on bad terms with your older brother you had a lonely life. Since no one noticed you tried anything to get attention, but you were just lonely. To top it all of, you now drive a red sports car and you have a pretty long haired dog, named Alexander."

Akihiko just sat there, calmly drinking his coffee. Misaki finished her proclamation and crossed her arms with a smirk.

The man then asked bluntly, "How did you know?"

"Really?!"

After her shock, Misaki spoke again with another smirk, " oh and I think know why you did that... Your mother brought a lover home or something when you were just a brat. They were doing the nasty and you ended up witnessing it full on." She pointed her finger up into the sky, " You ended up traumatized. And as a result you lost all interest in women, but then you had two tutors who were nice to you. One was a girl and the other a guy, they did naughty things to you and that was when you discovered you prefer both genders."

The author puffed his cigarette and looked at the teen with dot eyes, " If the media talked to you then it would be a frenzy."

"Really?! Again?!"

After Akihiko blew smoke out he glared at Misaki who glared back. At the same time they thought.

'Anyway, there is no way in hell I'll get along with her.'

'Anyway, there is no way in hell I'll get along with him.'

And at the same time, they bowed their heads in defeat. gray clouds of dread loomed around them.

'But for Nii-chan's/Takahiro's sake, I'll have to endure it.'

The man then smashed his cigarette in a panda ashtray and spoke to break the silence, " All right, where do you want to go to college?"

Misaki, still looking down but playing with her hands, muttered, "Mitsuhashi University..."

Akihiko smirked, "Hah, are you talking in your sleep?"

This made the young girl furious, she stood up, her dark brown hair standing at it's end, and yelled, " What the hell do you know you bastard?! It's not like you've seen the results!"

With a grunt the man smirked, "Actually I have," He lifted up a paper, it was Misaki's mock test, " I already looked through you practice exam," He pointed at certain red marks, " From what I see, it's not as if your carelessly using the wrong formulas. You just don't know what they are asking for."

His target deflated in embarrassment, "...Um..."

While looking at the papers, the man made a statement, " You really need to be realistic young lady. I suggest another college, preferably a low rate uni-"

Misaki stomped her foot, her fists clenched, " I WILL ONLY GO TO MITSUHASHI UNIVERSITY!"

She then gripped her wrinkled skirt, "For my big brother, I will go. Otherwise I won't go to college at all."

Hearing the girl talk about her brother Akihiko grew curious, "Why did you connect that college to Takahiro just now?"

The girl let go of her skirt and crossed her arms over her small breasts, she looked away with a far away look in her eyes, " Well you should know about it if you're nii-chan's friend. My parents... died in that accident ten years ago. And as a result my brother had to raise me."

She remembered the whole thing clearly as if it were yesterday, at the funeral she meet relatives she had never seen before. They wanted to take her away but her brother step up , saying that the only person that would raise his little sister was himself and him alone.

"... At the time, Nii-chan was accepted to go to Mitsuhashi. But because of me, he went to work instead, so ever since then, I wanted to go to the same university. the very school he really wanted to go to..."

Akihiko watched as the girl finished her reasons. He could tell that Misaki was serious, she really wanted to go to the school Takahiro never had the chance to go to. He lit another cigarette. The girl sighed and back down on the pink sofa, a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I guess my motives are pretty childish now that I think about it."

She had her head down and failed to notice the author walking up to her with a smirk. Out of nowhere he tousled her hair.

"Eek!"

She looked up at the man with a glare but she stopped when she saw a smile on Akihiko's face.

"I understand. alright then, I'll make sure you get in. With Usami-sensei at your side how can you lose?" He then gave her a small pat on the head, " All right?"

Misaki's emerald eyes sparkled with excitement and smiled, a happy blush on her cheeks, " Okay!"

_'I don't know if I should trust a guy who did **that** to me'_, She thought to herself, but she thought of something else, ' _At least I'll be close to being accepted to Mitsuhashi.'_

* * *

Some time later...

She thrusted the papers at her tutor in excitement, " Hows that!?"

Akihiko read through the papers, he straightened his glasses and placed a hand on his hip, " A 'C' score. That's impressive."

Misaki, with her hair pulled back with clips, sat at the desk that was used for studying and smiled, " If I put this much effort into it then I know I will get in!"

"Don't get too excited kid," The man said with blunt force.

Unbeknownst to him, Misaki grimaced. The only reason she was able to raise her scores was because that Usagi-san had a much tougher method then the ones at school.

_'Life is unfair...'_

Her little pity party was interrupted when she heard her sensei speak, " But Takahiro must he very happy also. I want you to pass so I can see his smiling face."

Misaki tilted her head when she saw how much the silver haired man's demeanor changed when he mention her brother.

"You really like my brother don't you?" She asked her thought.

Akihiko plopped himself on the couch with a lit cigarette that he had somehow managed to light, " Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, " I'm just asking that's all."

A deep chuckle echoed throughout the small room, "Relax young lady, it's all one-sided. The stuff you read in the novel was all made up by me."

Hearing that, Misaki swung her legs to make the rolling chair turn to face him, "You do know Nii-chan has a girlfriend right?"

Akihiko looked at the next picture, " I know."

The girl wheeled herself closer.

"...But to be able to stay beside the person you love is a special privilege of a friend."

This time Misaki got up from her chair and walked to the man and sat beside him after moving the bear that next to him, She looked up at him, " But if you like him that much then shouldn't you tell him how you feel?"

Usagi-san chuckled and began to pet the girl's head, a custom that Misaki grew to like, " Eighteen years old and yet still so innocent. It's because I care for him so much, I don't want him to hate me."

The girl relaxed, she finally realized that Usagi-san would never do anything her brother didn't want, he really did love him. But her brother only thought of him as a friend.

"Doesn't it hurt though?"

That was all that was said as Misaki had to leave for home.

* * *

Misaki's petite body that was covered with a coat three times her size along with the sweater and jeans she wore shook in excitement as she read the final scores, "Yes! I've finally improved!"

with that, she bolted straight towards the apartment building her sensei lived. She wanted to show him what she made, she really wanted to show him. Maybe she'll be praised.

The adrenaline rush stopped cold when she realized what she had thought. She felt her heart beat hard at the thought of Usagi-san and leaned sideways against pole.

_'But shouldn't I tell Nii-san first, I mean he is my brother it's only natural. Right? What did I want to tell Usagi-can first?'_

"What are you doing?" a familiar deep voice asked.

Although it was familiar, it made the teen jump with a squeak. She turned her head and saw Usagi-san standing there wearing a longer over coat with a yellow scarf around his neck.

Misaki calmed down and spoke, rubbing the back of her head, " Oh sensei, I was just about to head over to your place. But since you're already here, I guess it was all for nothing hehehehe."

Usagi-san looked at the girl suspiciously, " Mm-hm, well i guess it's a lucky," He held a plastic bag, " Let's go, Takahiro's birthday is today."

That stopped Misaki from embarrassing herself more, "Oh right..."

The author then eyed at the girl's tomboyish attire, " You're going to wear that?"

She looked down at her clothes, what was wrong with them? Misaki then remembered what she wanted to show the man who helped her with her studies.

"Um...," For some reason, Misaki felt nervous, "Usagi-san, my grades came in today."

She gave him the paper and watched as he skimmed across it with narrowed violet eyes. And then patted the top of her head as he always did.

Usagi-san smiled, "Very good."

A blush made itself known on the girl's face.

_'Why is my heart pounding?'_ She thought in anger at how her organ was getting a mind of it's own, _'He's only praising me because Nii-chan will be happy.'_

* * *

Takahiro walked in his apartment after a long day at work, he was greeted by poppers.

"Happy birthday nii-chan!"

"Happy birthday Takahiro."

In the room where his two favorite people. His best friend and his little sister, they surprised him with a feast for his birthday.

"Wow thanks guys!" he said happily, he then noticed something different about Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, have you always had that outfit? And are you wearing makeup?"

A tick appeared on the girl's brow, she was wearing an emerald cashmere sweater with a black skirt and tights.

"Don't ask Nii-chan," She muttered, ' Note to self: Don't wear crappy clothing in front of Usagi-san.'

Her attention was then turned towards the door, as she went to close it she heard Usagi-san give her brother a very expensive.

'Gift givers aren't supposed to be that happy looking,' She thought after she saw her sensei's smiling face, " Nii-chan you didn't lock the door, again."

She made it to the door and saw a young lady standing at the entrance.

"Uh... Nii-chan?" She called out.

She heard footsteps and someone being dragged come to her, " Sorry, sorry, I have something really important to tell you." Her brother answered, as he entered the hall way Usagi-san was already clinging on to him, "You too Usagi-san now let go of me."

Takahiro managed to unclasp himself from his friend and walked up to the smiling women, " This is Megumi Kaijyo. We've decided to get married."

Both Misaki and Usagi-san froze in shock and almost immediately the girl looked at the man, waiting for a reaction.

She hesitated, "Uh.. Usagi-san-"

Instead of the same reaction, Usagi, smiled, " Oh so you finally decided eh?"

The man began to give servers pats on Takahiro's back, " Quite a lovely lady too."

Misaki couldn't believe it. Usagi-san was okay with this?!

Oblivious of his sisters rage, Takahiro happily talked to his friend, "Thank I'm glad you approve, I actually wanted to introduce her to you first."

She snapped, Miskai punched the wall. She startled everyone in the room.

"Misaki-chan?"

Not wanting to throw a tantrum she spoke," We're out of champagne I'll get more."

This took Takahiro by surprise so he placed a hand on her shoulder, " But they don't sell to minors."

She responded shrugging the hand off and grabbing Usagi-san, " I'll take Usagi-san with me then!"

She threw on her shoes and slammed the door of the apartment. She dragged the man as far away from there as possible. Once she stopped she turned away, letting her tears fall.

"I'm-I'm sorry," She managed to say with a cracked voice.

The man was surprised but did not show, he asked, " What are you apologizing to me?"

Hearing, the girl finally broke," Because of my stupid brother that's why! Usagi-san, you... you loved my brother so much." She sobbed and wiped the black tears with her bare arms after she rolled up the sleeve of her new sweater, " You cared so much for him and... and... He was going to introduce her to you first! He's an idiot!"

She then turned to face the man, her make up was ruined. The eyeliner was washed clean away along with the pale foundation, the tears were still running.

"This is the first time... I ever wanted to hit him."

She broke down crying again. Usagi-san smirked.

"Look at you, you're make up is ruined and after I went to all the trouble to have the make up woman make you pret-"

"I'm crying for you!"

The man's eye widened in surprise, she was crying for him?

Misaki, still crying, muttered, " Since you didn't show how you felt in front of Nii-chan, i'm doing it for you!"

She continued to cry until she felt the all too familiar hand on her head, " I see."

This made the girl look up only to have a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. It was Usagi-san. He pushed her gently against the wall and held her in place. Misaki's body trembled and she blushed, her hands were pressed against the larger man's chest. Usagi-san took this as an opportunity and dipped his tongue in her mouth, making Misaki squeak.

_'What?'_

The girl was now different shades of red, her reddened emerald eye wide.

The man smirked, " It stopped."

He then rested his forehead on her shoulder, " I'm sorry, just a little bit longer."

Misaki, with understanding, wrapped her arms around the man , " Usagi-san, it's okay to cry if you want too...''

Usagi-san chuckled, sending vibrations that Misaki felt since her body was pressed against his, " Silly girl, don't be so patronizing."

The girl placed a hand in the man hair, it was surprisingly soft, and held him closer. She was still crying but she didn't sob.

"You know?" She heard him say, " I've never cried in front of anybody except you..."

Misaki looked up into the night sky, snow began to fall along with her tears.

"I prefer you seeing me like this..."

Misaki felt a warm dampness on her shoulders this only made her hold the man tighter. As a result, Usagi wrapped his arms around the girls waist and held her just as tight, he truly did not want to let go of her.

As the snow fell so did the tears of the man and woman.

* * *

Misaki examined herself in front of the mirror, "Maybe I should grow my hair out before I think of styling it even further."

She grabbed a comb and pulled back her bangs before putting a black head band.

"Perfect!"

A hand appeared out of nowhere and ruffled her hair, messing up her work.

"What the hell was that for Usagi- san?!"

The man didn't flinch at the girls outburst, " You're just a new recruit, don't try to be cute." He then put some thought in it, " But then again, you were wait-listed so I guess it's okay.

"SHUT UP I GOT IN AND THAT'S THAT!"

Misaki turned and left the bathroom and went to grab her jacket that the folded neatly on the couch of Usagi-san's condo. After the wedding, Takahiro was transferred to Osaka and Misaki ended up living with her tutor as a boarder.

" Misaki, the buttons on your shirt are out of place," Usagi-san pointed out.

The girl blushed and turned to walk to her room to fix it but strong arms caught her.

"Honestly, do you need to taught how put on clothes also?" The man then undid the buttons, "Alright take it off."

Misaki turned red with fury and slapped Usagi's head, " I can do it myself you perv!"

The man smirked but held her close, making the poor girl struggle.

"If I don't hurry I'll be late for entrance-"

She was interrupted, " No problem, it's only a seven minute drive from here to Mitsuhashi..."

He then pulled her back until they were both sitting on the couch, Misaki sitting in between the older man's legs.

"Hey wait a minute pal are you still asleep?!"

Usagi chuckled and began to 're-dress' the poor girl, he then placed a kiss on the defiant girls head, " To be able to make the Great Usami-sensei fall in love with you. I don't think you understand at all."

With all her strength Misaki Struggled violently against the man although it was obvious she could not win, "Well I don't wanna understand!"

_'Nii-chan... you dumped me off in a dangerous place!~!'_

* * *

I finished phew... I hope you liked it ^^

R&R please

Ja ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Here is... *drumroll* the third chapter yay

I hop it is to your liking.

Warning: Lemon meaning sexual content, I adives that small children must leave

Please forgive any grammar problems *bows*

* * *

In a high-class 5-bedroom apartment in the best of tokyo.

She placed the bowl of miso soup on the table gently.

_'Fantastic. The perfect japanese breakfast!,_' She thought happily, a determined look on her delicate features.

Misaki Takahashi had been living there for almost a month ever since she started college, for rent she did all the house work. Even though the apartment was rather large.

'Since I've been doing housework since primary school. It's rather easy, "She thought to herself, looking up at the clock and taking off her dark green apron that covered a light green hoodie dress.

The owner and her landlord...

_'Is about to appear.'_

Is really... WEIRD!

The door to study slammed open revealing the 'Great Lord' Usagi-san, looking as dead looking as ever. His cigarette was lit and it dangled from his mouth with his sleep dead aura surrounded him.

Misaki raised and eyebrow, "... ohayo."

The older man walked to the table, holding his teddy bear, " Ohayo..."

"Is your work done?"

"Yeah..."

She looked at his attire, 'Why does he always wear a tie at home? Weirdo.'

Misaki's landlord is a super-popular novelist and the winner of the shinsen award; he also writes BL novels on the side. He is the god named Akihiko Usami.

Usagi-san sat on his prefered chair and grabbed a pair of chopstick saying _'itadakimasu'._

The girl sat down also and said the same thing, _'Life is really unpredictable."_

Usagi san was Misaki's older brother's friend from high school. Later he became her tutor, after Takahiro got married, he was transferred to Osaka so the young girl had to stay with usagi since she did not have anywhere else to go (although Miskai thinks that her brother just dumped her off so she would not get in the way of his new life).

Strangely enough this man of wealth grew up isolated and cold... he really admires the 'home life.'

Miskai ate her egg and relaxed, " And no matter how busy he is, he always wants to eat with me."

Usagi-san stopped eating and picked up a piece of rolled up egg, " This egg... is so nice. It's so... Yellow."

That sent weird vibes to Misaki, ' _This guys a weirdo...'_

She went back to eating until she heard her landlord ask her a question.

" What time does class start?"

Looking up, Misaki answered, " 8:30. Why?"

"I'm taking you.."

"Oh it's okay, it's only a fifteen minute walk from here."

"I'm taking you," The man deadpanned.

That made the girl blush,_ ' He is strangely overprotective...'_

This man, she thought to herself as she finish her breakfast, was once in love with her brother. After breakfast isaki washed the dishes and proceeded to put them away.

"Sensei, if you have dirty laundry put them I'll put them in the washer before I leave," She called out to the man, she then picked up a plate from the sink, " I already made you some lunch, all you have to do is-"

Strong arms wrapped around Misaki's shoulders, making her stop talking.

"What... are you doing?" she asked Usagi-san, his grip on her all but tightened.

The man buried his face in the girl's chocolate hair, " Misaki's so great."

The flustered girl blushed and began to try to get out of his grasp, "What're you doing?!"

Usagi-san smoothly graded the plate the girl was holding and placed it on the drying rack, he then dragged the girl to the couch.

"Wait! Stop Usagi-san!"

Misaki felt a large hand travel down.

"Before I finish my work, I'm always drained, I need a charge up," The man holding and possibly molesting her said casually.

This made the girl kick and squirm, "Don't other people's bodies like toys!"

She felt the hand pull up her skirt and go into her panties, " But you're so sensitive here."

Mizaki blushed and shivered, "Stop!..."

Usagi-san's lips made contact with the girls ear, she could feel his hot breath, "Hey Misaki. When I'm not helping, do you do it yourself?"

He then took the cartilage gently between his teeth and his other hand made it's way up the girl's breasts, Misaki finally let out a small moan.

"You're so pure hearted."

"S-shut up!"

Usagi-san's fingers then began to part the girls lips, playing with her bud.

She panted as the pleasure slowly coursed through her like waves, " Haaa... No!"

"Stop!"

Misaki managed to break free and bolted, only to collide with a pile of books. She fell face first on the floor.

"Don't mess with my books," The young author coolly said, lighting a cigarette.

The fallen teen got up on her knees, red with either anger or embarrassment, " Shut up! Don't leave lying around then."

"I need to proofread them, make sure to put every back in it's spot," Usagi-san puffed the stick.

The girl glared but did as she was told, muttering, " Whose fault was it anyway?"

As she was sorting, the words got her attention. She solidified...

_'Misaki felt as though he were...'_

_'Akihiko's agile fingers slowly moved, and Misaki...'_

The real Misaki(Who was a girl) gripped the paper and growled, " Bastard~ You're writing perverted things again..."

Usagi-san looked on with dot eyes, " I was inspired this time, it went really well."

He picked up a page, " Relax, I clearly stated in the book the "The novels contents are pure fiction, any resemblance to actual people and events are purely coincidental.' "

In rage, the girl tore the paper in half, " I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

" I don't care if it's a stupid BL novel, what pissed me off is that you turned me into a guy!"

"Hm?"

"Do I look like a guy to you?!"

Usagi-san raised an eyebrow and answered as bluntly as he could be, " You have no feminine qualities so in its own way, yes."

The 'no feminine qualities' stabbed the girl like a knife, she dramatically fell to her knees, " Why would you do that?"

The man placed a hand on his hip, "Because I want too."

_'Bastard, I hate you...'_

* * *

At Mitsuhashi university, pulled up. Misaki got out and closed the door.

"Call me when it's time to get you," Usagi-san said through the open window.

"Gee thanks," the still furious girl muttered through her teeth.

"Misaki."

"What?"

The man smirked, "Be careful."

The smirk itself made the girl blush, "I'm going now."

She lost to him again. But how can she not? With a face like that?

She shook her head, _' Forget it! Time to work hard.'_

As she made her way to the university grounds, all the other students just stared at her. She looked at them puzzled, an evil aura surrounded the students. Misaki took a step forward, they backed away, she did it again, they backed away.

_'Again... Why is everyone avoiding me?'_

Aside from Usagi-san. Recently Misaki's worries are that since the second day of school it's always been like this. everyone completely avoids her, she was a friendly person, why was it like this?

She made it to literature class and walked up the steps, 'What am I going to do? Am I going to spend that next four years in solitude?'

In her thoughts, Misaki failed to notice that she missed a step and crashed with a face [plant.

_'I'm going to start hating school.'_

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked up and saw a man with brown hair and glasses looking down. Misaki shot up and began to gather her books.

"I-I'm okay..."

The man helped her with her books and, being a gentleman, held out his hand to help. Misaki gladly took it.

"Did you pick a seat yet?" He asked.

After she was helped up, Misaki shook her head, " No, not yet."

He smirked and turned, "That's good then, wanna sit by me?"

Misaki smiled, some was actually talking to her! " Sure."

* * *

"So you're a first year. What major?"

"Economics."

After Misaki set all her studying supplies down, the man began to strike a conversation.

"I see, so that makes you my kouhai," He said with crossed arms.

'A great chance to make a friend,' Misaki was not going to screw this up.

"Umm... I'm Misaki Takahashi."

The man raised an eyebrow, " Your name isn't Usami?"

Misaki tilted her head, "Huh?"

"That man who is always driving you to and from school. He's the writer Akihiko Usami. I assumed you were either a sister or a relative. You're not related at all?"

Just then, an aura of dread and gloom made itself known around the petite brunette girl, " Excuse me but I really have to ask. Why does everyone avoid me here?"

With a twirl of his mechanical pencil, the senpai explained, " It's fairly simple actually, this is a state fund school so most of the students come working class families. And yet here you are being escorted and dropped off by a red sport car and with the driver being the famous writer Akihiko Usami.

"All the girl talk and say, 'That girl who uses the ultra sexy Akihiko sensei as transportation, who is she? I want to ask but I'm scared.' Something like that"

_'I'll kill him...'_

Misaki then dropped her head, " He's just a friend of the family, I'm just living with him for now."

The man place a finger on his chin, " Oh I see. Well, you always looked a bit down so I figured I'd say hello."

He then offered his hand, " Sumi Keiichi by the way, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled and glomped him, she then envisioned wing and a halo on the man, '_ An angel!'_

"Eh?"

* * *

After classes were over, Usagi-san picked the girl and listened as she spoke non stop about her senpai. He lit a cigarette.

" And from my point of view, Sumi-senpai is an awesome guy. He might even like me, in a friend sort of way."

She held her hands together and placed them on her chest, " he's also a member of a club called the Hot Springs Research society. So down-to-earth don't you think? I really wanted to join but..."

"You're better off looking for a job then to join clubs," Usagi-san interrupted, taking the cancer stick out of his hand and bowing smoke.

Misaki turned her head to face the man, " I know that, he also said that he could find me a job, a waitress at a bar , 1500 yen an hour."

"No."

That was a rather quick response coming from the older man.

"Why?"

"If you work at night then you'll end up too tired in the morning, it'll affect your studies. And you're a waitlist student, you have to work harder to catch up."

With a sigh Misaki leaned back on the leather seat, " Well sorry that my brain is not the same as a certain someone who was top of the class at Teito university. Idiots like us will just have to work like idiots, besides if I get stuck, I'll ask senpai to help."

The man gripped his steering wheel, " Don't insult me young lady, we're talking about your attitude. Don't make friends with nosy guys like that."

_'And don't call yourself an idiot.'_

"You've never meet him, don't' talk smack about senpai."

Usagi san side glanced the girl, " Think about Takahiro, who's paying your tuition."

As a result, the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

The phone rang nonstop until Misaki ran to it.

"Hello?... oh nii-chan," She answered happily, " Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about your little sister, she's fine."

After a few seconds, she nodded, " Okay, I'll get him."

She then handed the phone to Usagi-san, " It's nii-chan."

He took it from her and sat down, "Ah Takahiro, it's been awhile."

_'He called three days ago...'_ Misaki thought as she threw on her apron and began to wash the vegetables.

How annoying. He always finds faults in the girls friends but Usagi-san gets all mushy when it comes to his friends. She placed an eggplant on the cutting board and began to chop it. There was a time that Usagi-san was once in love with her brother, like an idiot he held in those feelings for ten years. Naturally, her naïve brother did not notice it... and went of and got married. Is that how they continue their friendship? She looked up and saw the cheerful smile on the mans face. He had his heart broken, how could he still be that happy.

_'I know that I couldn't do it,'_ Misaki thought, still cutting the vegetables.

But then again, why does Usagi-san touch her? Misaki thought of the time that man would hug her from behind and run his large hands slowly up and down her body. He would never do that to anyone, so why her?

_'I'm I just a replacement for nii-chan?'_

She raised the knife and chopped the cabbage.

* * *

The next day at university, it was break time so Misaki and Sumi decided to talk outside.

"Oh I see, so Akihiko senpai and your brother were classmates?" He asked the girl, "I've seen him on TV before. but he seemed very neurotic."

Misaki who was wearing skinny jeans and a beige sweater piped, " that because he usually stays up all night and gets very sleep deprived."

She slumped shivered and held herself while tucking her legs, " And when he just wakes up, it's as if you've entered hell."

Sumi gulped, "Your aura's dark..."

The girl immediately calmed, " But all and all, he's just your typical spoiled rich kid, its all just an act what you see on TV, he's extremely weird."

her senpai chuckled, " I admire you ,you know that?"

"Hm?"

"You and your brother never argue right? And you're no stranger to sensei; your relationship is interesting."

"Well..."

She then thought about how her parents died in the accident. her brother had to give up school to care for her, she knew it was hard. But Usagi-san was always there for him, protecting her brother. There was no way she could ever compare to him.

"Misaki... Everything you talk about is always about Sensei."

Misaki jumped, " What?! I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Sumi chuckled at the girl response, " It's all right. Talk some more, I like it."

That made the young girl calm and giggle.

* * *

He glared through the window as he watched Misaki unknowingly flirt with her senpai.

"Akihiko...!"

Usagi-san turned his gaze at a woman who crossed her arms, " I'm okay with you unexpectedly coming here. But please refrain from using my library as you personal bookshelf."

The man ignored that last statement and picked up a book, " I'm surprised at how mellowed out you are, usually you start throwing books at me."

he looked outside and saw the man patting Misaki's head. And tackling her in a hug!

The lady sighed, " It's because of this," She pointed at her six month old belly, " I start my maternity leave next week because my husband is very-"

She jumped slightly when she heard a kick from Usagi-san, " Akihiko don't go around kicking other people's tables!"

He did not listen as he grabbed his keys and left the office.

* * *

The pair stopped in surprise as they reached the entrance gate of the university, Usagi-san was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Get in Misaki, were leaving."

She walked up to him and glared, " Damn it you, drive that thing away. You're attracting too much attention."

Sumi walked up to the pair to introduce himself. He was informed of yesterdays little argument between his kouhai and usagi-san.

"Sensei it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sumi, i've learned a lot about you from Misaki-chan."

Usagi-san blew a cigarette that somehow appeared in his mouth, " hey."

"I'm going to get something to drink with senpai so i'll home later," Misaki informed the man, " I've already put dinner in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it up."

"No! Come home!"

A few of Misaki's classmates called out to them, telling her and Sumi to hurry up.

"Hey Misaki-chan," Sumi said pointing his thumb at the other guys, " Tell them 'we're going on a date'."

The girl raised an eyebrow, " date?"

He then patted her hand, " Yea, it's okay just dot it."

Usagi-san's eyes widened but glared at Sumi as he touched Misaki. The student all but smirked.

Wanting to break the tension, Misaki spoke up, " anyway Usagi-san, I'll be home later so.."

Usagi-san grabbed the girls wrist, " Misaki come home now!"

She squeaked, " But I'm going out with senapi!"

" 'Eat together with me', didn't we agree on this? Get in!"

"Give me a break, you finally have free time to do whatever, I want to have a decent social life," The girl yelled out, resisting her sensei with all her strength.

"Umm... Misaki I'll just wait for you there," Sumi added.

"No I'm going!"

She tried again to get away but the grip on her wrist was still strong, she had enough.

"I... HATE YOU!"

Misaki gasped after she said that.

"I... I'm so sorry... I..."

Usagi-san did not care to listen, he threw her in the car, walked in the driver's seat and speed off. Leaving Sumi with a very amused smirk on his face.

* * *

Misaki bolted to the phone as it rang, she hoped it was senpai so she could apologize.

"Hello? Senapi, I'm so sorry I'll be right-"

usaig grabbed the phone hung up.

"What the hell?"

It rang again , this time he answered it, " Yes? Ah, Takahiro."

The girl pressed the receiver as retaliation and stormed off to grab her purse.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, now furious.

"None of your business, I'm going to Senpai's."

"No youre not!"

He grabbed Misaki's arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Yes I am, let me go!"

"Misaki!"

"Shut up- eek!"

She was thrown on the couch with usagi-san on top, her cupped her cheeks while she stared at him wide eyed.

"Do you know who you're talking to young lady!?" He demanded.

before the girl could even talking, the man placed his lips on hers, she struggled.

"Nnn... stop it!"

she shoved him off and sat up, " I'm not my brother's replacement!"

Usagi-san looked at the girl in confusion, " A replacement?"

Misaki fisted her hands and brushed some hair back, " You were in love with my brother remember? How can you give up so quickly?"

She did not want to be compared to him, her brother. Usagi-san did not care about Misaki or her feelings but he still wanted to take care of, treating her like a toy. Tears fell from the girls emerald eyes, Usagi noticed and watched as she wiped them away.

His violet eyes softened and gently tousled her hair, the same way he used to do it, " Before... when I lost him, weren't you crying like crazy?"

Usagi-san thought back at the memory, her beautiful green eyes shedding those tears just for him, " I thought I've hidden my feelings, but it was seen through a kid I had only know for half a year. When I saw you crying over other people feelings, I thought to myself, 'She's the one, the one just for me'."

Misaki looked up with a blushing face, tears still falling. They were gently wiped away by the man.

"So, I can't be calm when it concerns you," the man took in a deep breathe, " I... I don't want to see the person I love be taken away anymore."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, love?

" Then... were you jealous of senpai?"

Her answer was a gentle kiss on the lips, Usagi-san cupped the girl's face gently before pulling away, looking into her eyes. He then placed gentle kisses on her forehead before calling her lips again this time dipping his tongue inside her mouth gently. Her heart beat sped up as this happened, everything felt heated.

_'My heart...'_

Usagi's hands reached down and pulled Misaki's shirt and pulling it over her head and took off their girls bra in process. She gasped when the cold hands touched her nipples, she then felt one hand unbutton her jeans before the man above her shed himself of his shirt. Misaki's heart sped up at the sight of the man's body, this was really happening.

Usagi lowered himself to Misaki's jeans before he pulled them down along with her soaked panties. Once they were gone, he sat the girl up before parting her legs and gently putting his lips on her woman hood.

_'Is going to burst...'_

"Ah!"

Usagi took a quick lick of the girl before going faster, Misaki moaned and placed her hands in the man's hair, shaking and moaning.

"Oh... Stop... Usagi-san... Ah...Ah..."

She felt a knot within the pit of her as the man pleased her, it was coiling so tightly as if it would break.

"AH!"

Misaki released her orgasm, she panted as her folds twitched and watched as Usagi licked his fingers of the girl essence. He got up and grabbed her, forcing her to lie down and draping her legs around his hips. She felt his hardening arousal and blushed at the reality of it possibly going inside her.

"Usagi-san, lets stop here," She cried out before being gently placed on her back.

The man kissed her again, his long fingers slowly pushing themselves inside the girl who began moaning from the pleasure. The kiss was broken and Misaki tried again to reason with her sensei.

"Stop..."

Usagi who was panting lightly, got up and grabbed the girls hand, he placed it over to where his heart would be. She felt it beat rapidly, Usagi was just as nervous as she was, she could almost see it in his eyes also but still she looked away. Misaki failed to notice that the man pulled out a foil package from his loose pants pocket, he tore it open and pulled out a condom. He placed it on his large and swollen member after he tossed off the last of his clothing.

With Misaki prepared and ready, he guided it to her opening. Misaki jumped and blushed when she felt it poking her.

With a little nudge, they became one in a swift thrust. Misaki screamed in pain and clung onto Usagi's back as the pain of being entered for the first time roared through her small body, her eyes shut and panting erotically.

"Oww.. Usa-san pull it out.. pull it out..."

Usagi did not and groaned out softly, " Misaki... Relax..."

She did so and soon the pain stopped, her sensei saw this and began to move. A wave of new pleasure rushed through and through Misaki's body, she moaned out Usagi's names and her hips moved to meet with his thrust.

"Ohh... Usagi..."

"Misaki..."

He thrusted faster as he held his lovely lover, looking at her moaning and flushed face through half lidded eyes. He felt his climax coming and he saw that Misaki was also coming to an end.

"Misaki... I won't...nn... let anyone touch... you" He then held her even closer, burying his face between her small breast, " Just...hnnn... choose me..."

Misaki wrapped her arm around Usagi head and shook as her ending neared and the thrusting became sloppy and erotic.

"Ah...Ahhh...Usa...Usag...AH!"

She fainted from the pleasure, her arms and limbs numb and her woman hood pulsing. Usagi came to his climax and got from the girl, with all his remaining strength, he picked up the girl he claimed and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and lied down beside her after he took off the condom and gave her and himself a quick clean up.

Usagi pulled the covers over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around.

He kissed her damped hair and whispered in Misaki's ear, " I love you..."

* * *

Was it to your liking? I hope you liked since I suck at writing lemons.

Also innocent question what name would Hiroki have if he were a girl?

R&R please

Ja ^^


End file.
